Airborne weather radars are used to identify convective weather that generates turbulence that can be hazardous to aviation. The detection is typically based only on radar reflectivity of the weather that exists at a selected part of a storm. The degree of hazard is assumed to be related to this reflectivity. However, this is not always a valid assumption to make.